Many diabetic patients are treated with multiple daily insulin injections in a regimen comprising one or two daily injections of a protracted insulin to cover the basal requirement supplemented by bolus injections of a rapid acting insulin to cover the requirement related to meals.
Protracted insulin compositions are well known in the art. Thus, one main type of protracted insulin compositions comprises injectable aqueous suspensions of insulin crystals or amorphous insulin. In these compositions, the insulin compounds utilized typically are protamine insulin, zinc insulin or protamine zinc insulin.
Certain drawbacks are associated with the use of insulin suspensions. Thus, in order to secure an accurate dosing, the insulin particles must be suspended homogeneously by gentle shaking before a defined volume of the suspension is withdrawn from a vial or expelled from a cartridge. Also, for the storage of insulin suspensions, the temperature must be kept within more narrow limits than for insulin solutions in order to avoid lump formation or coagulation.
While it was earlier believed that protamines were non-immunogenic, it has now turned out that protamines can be immunogenic in man and that their use for medical purposes may lead to formation of antibodies (Samuel et al., Studies on the immunogenecity of protamines in humans and experimental animals by means of a micro-complement fixation test, Clin. Exp. Immunol. 33, pp. 252-260 (1978)).
Also, evidence has been found that the protamine-insulin complex is itself immunogenic (Kurtz et al., Circulating IgG antibody to protamine in patients treated with protamine-insulins. Diabetologica 25, pp. 322-324 (1983)). Therefore, with some patients the use of protracted insulin compositions containing protamines must be avoided.
Another type of protracted insulin compositions are solutions having a pH value below physiological pH from which the insulin will precipitate because of the rise in the pH value when the solution is injected. A drawback with these solutions is that the particle size distribution of the precipitate formed in the tissue on injection, and thus the timing of the medication, depends on the blood flow at the injection site and other parameters in a somewhat unpredictable manner. A further drawback is that the solid particles of the insulin may act as a local irritant causing inflammation of the tissue at the site of injection.
WO 91/12817 (Novo Nordisk A/S) discloses protracted, soluble insulin compositions comprising insulin complexes of cobalt(III). The protraction of these complexes is only intermediate and the bioavailability is reduced.
Human insulin has three primary amino groups: the N-terminal group of the A-chain and of the B-chain and the ε-amino group of LysB29. Several insulin derivatives which are substituted in one or more of these groups are known in the prior art. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,960 (Eli Lilly) relates to N-carboxyaroyl insulins in which one, two or three primary amino groups of the insulin molecule has a carboxyaroyl group. No specifically NεB29-substituted insulins are disclosed.
According to GB Patent No. 1.492.997 (Nat. Res. Dev. Corp.), it has been found that insulin with a carbamyl substitution at NεB29 has an improved profile of hypoglycaemic effect.
JP laid-open patent application No. 1-254699 (Kodama Co., Ltd.) discloses insulin wherein a fatty acid is bound to the amino group of PheB1 or to the ε-amino group of LysB29 or to both of these. The stated purpose of the derivatisation is to obtain a pharmacologically acceptable, stable insulin preparation.
Insulins, which in the B30 position have an amino acid having at least five carbon atoms which cannot necessarily be coded for by a triplet of nucleotides, are described in JP laid-open patent application No. 57-067548 (Shionogi). The insulin analogues are claimed to be useful in the treatment of diabetes mellitus, particularly in patients who are insulin resistant due to generation of bovine or swine insulin antibodies.
By “insulin derivative” as used herein is meant a compound having a molecular structure similar to that of human insulin including the disulfide bridges between CysA7 and CysB7 and between CysA20 and CysB19 and an internal disulfide bridge between CysA6 and CysA11, and which have insulin activity.
However, there still is a need for protracted injectable insulin compositions which are solutions and contain insulins which stay in solution after injection and possess minimal inflammatory and immunogenic properties.
One object of the present invention is to provide human insulin derivatives, with a protracted profile of action, which are soluble at physiological pH values.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition comprising the human insulin derivatives according to the invention.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of making the human insulin derivatives of the invention.